This is another creepypasta that I attempted to submit to the creepypasta wiki but it was deleted after a period of two weeks of being on the creepypasta wiki
When I was a child, my life was fairly normal. My family moved quite a lot, and because of this, many of my childhood memories can be vague and nondescript. However, one memory remains very fresh and clear in my mind. The year was 1973. At this time, I was living in the small town of Lexington, Nebraska. We only lived here in the winter of 1973, so I mostly spent my time watching television with my brother, as there was not much to do outside. One channel I remember very clearly. I believe the channel was called KVVG. It was a cheap UHF channel, and aired locally made shows and news. Don't bother searching for the channel, as all records of it have been inexplicably deleted from the FCC and all other government records. Anyways, I really enjoyed watching the children's programming on this station. Shortly before Christmas of 1973, I fell ill with a serious case of the flu. I probably should have been in the hospital, but the medical fees would have been too much for my blue-collar parents to pay for. Anyhow, I was so ill that I could not go to sleep, even with the heavy duty sleeping pills. I remember wandering into the living room. The clock above the television told me that it was 3:42 A.M. Having nothing else to do, I turned on the television. Right when I turned the television on, a message displayed on the screen. The message read "KVVG SPECIAL PRESENTATION". Immediately after the message had displayed, a television show began. The title card of the show was plain and it simply read, "The House". The show started by displaying a grainy image of a bedroom. The camera proceeded to move down a hallway past several closed doors. Just at this time, I heard footsteps on the floor above me. I figured that mom had heard the television on, and she was coming to investigate. The camera continued moving down the hallway until it reached a flight of stairs. I then heard the top stair creak. Very slowly, I heard footsteps moving down the stairs. It was not my mom. The most horrifying thing I had ever seen approached me. It was like a man, but it's face was horribly disfigured. The teeth were protruding out of the man's upper lip. One of his eyes was missing, and the man's skin was peeling off his arms and chest. In his long, bony hands was a sharp Bowie knife. Before I could even think, the knife was jammed into my shoulder. I felt a searing pain as I blacked out. I awoke with a plethora of syringes in my arm, and an oxygen mask over my face. I remained in the hospital for five weeks. My parents did not tell me what had happened out of fear that I would have a nervous breakdown. After finally being released, I went through intensive therapy. After this, my childhood was fairly normal. I ended up going to college. Ironically, I ended up getting a job at a television station. My job was good, and I was well paid. However, the 2008 financial crisis occurred. The manager of the station told me that in order to keep my job, I would have to do a "special task" for him. I had fallen ill, and gotten a strange disease that causes damage to body tissue. To top this off, I had recently gotten in a bar fight, and I had significant damage to my eyes. I needed to do the manager's job in order to pay my medical bills. Three weeks later, I found myself holding a camera and knife while navigating the halls of a house in Lexington, Nebraska. The time was 3:42 A.M.